That Red Sweater
by PurpleAmbitions
Summary: Cronus has a appetite for a certain Troll. Guess? -Janie Contains: CronKri
1. Chapter 1

**Been drawing more than writing, sorry :o**

**I'll post the rest maybe tomorrow or something. Enjoy this tidbit!**

Cronus had a very good eye for mates. And one particular troll had had his eye for a while:

Kankri Vantas.

He was exquisite. Under that sweater he knew there had to be a beautiful, pure, glowing body just waiting for him to taint. He could almost taste how sweet it would lavish against his tongue. He knew the mutant-blooded troll HAD to be sensitive. Cronus knew Kankri had been put in sexual situations before, but never had he touched himself, or let anyone else touch him for that matter. But Cronus was going to break the little Cancer open and claim him as his own. Some day. No, today! He was finally going to act on these delicious thoughts. All he had to do was turn Kankri on, and that would be that. He knew it would be a long process, but in the end, it would be worth it.

So there Kankri was, lecturing someone about vulgarity or some shit like that. Cronus walked over to him and patted his shoulder. Kankri gave him a look of disgust but before he could react, Cronus smirked, "Hey Chief. How about you teach me about all that in your bedroom?"

Kankri raised his eyebrow. "And I suppose you don't have any sexual advances you're going to try and pull. Really Cronus. I thought you were better than this. You usually are. Sometimes you caress my hips, or spank me, but trying to lure me to the bedroom won't work."

"I really want to learn."

Kankri gave a slight frown in annoyance. He knew the sex-crazy troll was trying to get in his pants... But then again. He could actually want to learn. The chances of that were very slim-very slim-but still there. That bothered him. So he had no choice but succumb to Cronus's demands.

"Fine, fine. I suppose I could give you a small tutoring in my private bed chambers of my outlook on life. But only briefly. I know how you are."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't touch ya and all that."

"Exactly. Now, come with me."

Cronus followed the mutant-blooded troll into his 'private bed chambers'. He couldn't help but stare at Kankri's perfect ass. Just there for the taking. And the royal-blooded troll knew if he grabbed it, the Cancer would moan.

Kankri told Cronus to sit on the bed, hold the dirty comments, and just listen. Cronus couldn't help but laugh.

"Now, the details of my life are a bit lengthy. But..."

Lengthy was an understatement, but Cronus decided to listen to the Cancer go on and on about how he had vowed never to have sex. Ironically, all Cronus could think about was taking the mutant-blooded troll hard. Red or black, he didn't care.

Man, Cronus realized he really needed some help.

But could he really blame himself? Under that sweater there was bound to be curves.

Cronus suddenly stood. Kankri stopped speaking. He looked up at the Aquarius nervously.

"Cronus, could you please take a seat? It's rude to stand like that when I'm speaking."

The royal-blooded troll smirked, and pushed Kankri up against the wall. The Cancer squeaked a little in surprise. "Cronus-"

His cry was cut off by the Aquarius kissing him a bit roughly. Kankri's eyes widened.

This is definitely going to be interesting, Cronus thought.

**More sex later :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry took so long DX Still not Done but I Plan on finishing when I get a new keyboard.**

Cronus already had the little troll half naked. Kankri's cries of protest were turning into breathless moans as the Aquarius touched him. He had his hands in his sweater, rubbing and touching whatever he could manage to rub. He found his nipples and gave them a good squeeze. Kankri's back arched and he moaned. He couldn't help himself. The pleasure was just too much.

He was still determined to keep his vow though, no matter if these feelings felt so unbearable good.

"Cronus, I'd like to act you to stop. My vow strictly prohibits this kind of behavior, and I only wish that you would respect my wishes." He sounded very breathless and a few moans were escaped after his statement. Not very convincing.

And to Kankri's dismay, Cronus only smirked, and continued to kiss closer to his arousal. Kankri sighed, frustrated with himself. Yes, yes. It was breaking is vow…. But he afforded a little relaxation… right?

No.

He had make such a big promise.

But Cronus's mouth and hands felt so good. It was intoxicating to Kankri.

He had to bite his hand, for Cronus was now massaging his crotch. He held in moans, even though his head was screaming to let them go.

Cronus rubbing became harsher, trying to force the Cancer's moans out. He finally suceeded when Cronus reached around and grabbed his ass, making Kankri moan loudly, and jerked forward.

"Ah Chief, couldn't hold them in for that long huh?"

"Shut up, Cronus. You know perfectly well it's almost unhumanly capable of someone to hold in such noises when someone is directly pressing their hand against ones groin." He gave a frown, which was smirked off by Cronus.

Kankri's face darkened a shade of red as Cronus started sucking on his neck again. He bit gently, forcing a moan from the reluctant mutant-blooded troll. Kankri grasped Cronus's shoulder, panting. He whimpered, looking up at Cronus with blushed face.

The royal-blooded troll noticed Kankri's erection forming against his leg. He smirked.

"Damn, you look so damn cute in this position, I could just fuck you right now."

"There will be none of that without… properly preparing me first. I'm as sensitive as one can get down there…"

Cronus laughed loudly. "Ah, so that's approval then, huh?"

"Don't ask me. Just do it."

The Aquarius smirked. "Alright, chief."

Cronus lifted off Kankri's sweater, exposing such a beautiful body. His skin was soft. His shape was perfect. It was better than Cronus could've imagined. It was pure beauty. No. More than words could ever describe.

And it was all his.

Cronus started with his right nipple, licking and sucking at it. Kankri moaned, grasping Cronus's horns. The Aquarius rubbed the other roughly, continuing to suck on the sweet that was Kankri.

"C-Cronus…."

He licked the other slowly, sliding his tongue around it.

Kanrki was panting heavily now, his erection becoming too much to bear. What Cronus was doing to him… Felt too good. It was wrong but it was a good wrong.

He wanted Cronus to thurst inside him, even if he knew it was going to hurt. But the pain would fade away soon, and it would be such sweet pleasure again.

Cronus spread Kankri's legs wide, from which Kankri replied with a swift locking of legs together.

"Chief, are you going to tell me do ya, or what?"

"I suppose…. But I want to w-warn you! If you so ever go to hard without my consent, I'll kick you so hard there you wont be able to do this ever again."

The royal-blooded troll smirked. "Alright, alright. No problem." Cronus reached over and got a tiny bottle of lube. He poured some on his hand, and covered his dick in the slippery substance He hoped his large member could fit in Kankri's tight, tiny entrance.

He pressed it against the Cancer's entrance which earned a short, surprised gasp from Kankri. Cronus smirked slightly, and started inching his way inside of the tight entrance. The sounds coming from the mutant-blooded troll were a mixture of pained grunts and moans.

"C-Cronus… you're t-too.. b-big…!" Kankri clawed Cronus's back, tightening around the Aquarius.

**My keyboard is broken Plus I'm going to start working, But I'll try to Upload the rest later 0vo sorry and try to be patient VnV**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is it! What you've all been waiting for! I got a new keyboard :D but I still have a few computer problems. It likes to crash alot ene **

**But You didnt come here to read my problems xDD You came for porn hurhur. Enjoy. C: **

* * *

Cronus started slow and soft, not wanting to hurt Kankri. He grunted a bit, for he was extremely tight, so tight he had to bite his lip to keep from thrusting hard into the little troll.

"C-Cronus! O-Oh!" Kankri bit his lip and grasped the sheets beside him firmly. It hurt, but it was a good hurt. One he wanted to get used to.

"Feel alright, Chief?" The Aquarius grunted as the Cancer tightened around him firmly. The heat was intense.

The Mutant-blooded troll nodded. "Y-yes... p-please go a little d-deeper..." Kankri spread his legs a little wider, trying to make it easier for the royal-blooded troll to fit.

Cronus granted Kankri's demand and slid inside him deeper. The Cancer moaned loudly, hips bucking. The sight was almost too much to take in. Never in a million sweeps would he think he'd have Kankri in this position. Let alone hear him moan.

The mutant-blooded troll wrapped his legs around Cronus's waist, and met his thrusts.

"C-Cronus! Cronus! O-Oh! H-Harder!"

Cronus grinned. "Gettin' excited there, Chief?"

Kankri looked away shyly, blushing deeply. "D-didn't know, oh! It'd f-feel this good!" He moaned louder, barely getting the sentence out.

Cronus smirked and thrusted into him harder. He could feel the Cancer tensing up around him. He knew he was close. Thankfully, he was too.

The Aquarius grasped his hips and pounded into him faster and deeper, wanting the little mutant-blooded troll to really feel as much pleasure as possible.

Kankri moaned, feeling himself start to tense it. Whatever was happening, he just hoped Cronus wouldn't stop. He clung to Cronus, and drug his nails down his back.

"Oh Cronus! Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

Cronus grunted. He had no intention of stopping.

The Cancer moaned loudly, before releasing all over him, and Cronus. Cronus, thrusted in a few times before releasing as well.

They panted heavily, and exchanged kisses before Cronus pulled out and laid beside him.

"Damn Kankri... I love you..."

Kankri looked up at Cronus, eyes wide. "You do...? Well Cronus, I'd have to say, I love you too..."

Cronus smirked, and kissed him one last time before pulling him into a cuddle.

They both gently rolled to sleep.

Cronus had no idea what he had in store in the morning however, because Porrim had heard the whole thing. And was thinking of ways on how to kill him. Or at least severely injure his genitals.

* * *

**Hope You enjoyed! C': Sorry if it seems it was rushed. Oh well**

**Also I have no idea what I'm gonna start next... Maybe a GHBSummoner... Cause there is not enough porn of that omg. Or Another KurMit. Or I might start a series of all my favorite Couples. I've always wanted to start a Series hurhur **

_**I also have this headcanon that all Vantas's are screamers**_


End file.
